


最好的地方还是在你身旁

by amazingwoods



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 一些暧昧不清的东西, 兰伯特需要些拥抱, 共享床铺, 睡觉时的依偎, 酒后乱性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwoods/pseuds/amazingwoods
Summary: 兰伯特对拥抱的想法在不断发展。
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	最好的地方还是在你身旁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's better next to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684739) by [what_a_dork_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish). 



> 这是我的第一篇有关艾斯卡尔/兰伯特的同人文，所以我希望写得甜一些。

兰伯特宁愿脸上再多道疤也不愿短暂地、热烈地爱上一个要比自己大三十岁的男人。

但是艾斯卡尔是个不错的人。维瑟米尔是个……好吧，他让兰伯特想起自己的外祖父——强势、有点不知道该如何管住孩子们，还很智慧。杰洛特更像兰伯特的兄长，更年长并且更加安静，还教会他如何把匕首扔得又快又准。

当凛冬已至时，艾斯卡尔会回来，还会偷偷地给他带一些糖果。艾斯卡尔会教他如何阅读，尽管阅读这一事还是维瑟米尔一个人教的。艾斯卡尔送了他一个毛茸茸的小羊羔玩具。但是兰伯特是个从没拥有过玩具的人，所以只是冷笑一声，而后将玩具扔到了床角，企图忘记它。但在那晚，他还是紧紧地抱着小羊，感觉内心温暖。这让他的孤独感减轻了一点。

维瑟米尔是他的老师，杰洛特是他的兄长，而艾斯卡尔是他的朋友。

当青草试炼结束后，兰伯特总会做噩梦。这时，艾斯卡尔就会带他来到厨房，给他做一个抹满蜂蜜的吐司片，还会和他聊起记忆是如何逐年消失的。但是没人会彻底忘记试炼的艰辛与变种的过程。这些都意味着猎魔人的生活会很困难。记忆在这时便看起来没那么缠人了。

每当提到这点时，艾斯卡尔会看起来很哀伤。兰伯特看起来很困惑，但他什么也没有说。

当然，在白日里，他依旧待对方如其他人一样，还是很刻薄。于是艾斯卡尔也感到困惑，所以兰伯特不确定自己是不是过于刻意地待对方了。

当维瑟米尔要放手让兰伯特独自闯荡时，他才二十岁。他感到恐惧。他太害怕了。凯尔莫罕挺可怕的，他想逃离，但又不愿意离开这里。他不想被人记恨、害怕，还得用余生的时间去杀怪。

他无法入眠。所以，他还是和原来一样，溜进了厨房，为自己做了一个蜂蜜吐司片。

当他还没制作完时，他听见门外有声音，差点被吓到。但他回头后，只是看到了艾斯卡尔一个人。对方站在门外，双臂松松地交叠在胸前。

“没法睡着？”年长一些的猎魔人如此说道。

兰伯特犹豫了一下，然后摇了摇头。

“我可以和你一起待着吗？”

兰伯特点了点头。

他们没谈多久。吐司起了作用。兰伯特缓慢地咀嚼着，试着让他的头脑中没有其他的事情，除了蜂蜜吐司……还有艾斯卡尔。兰伯特的感官还是依旧敏感。他让自己相信这么一个事实。这个事实便是自己将永远不会去往别的地方，除非这个地方限制在二十码以内，能让自己闻到所有的气味和听到所有的声音。（维瑟米尔说这个范围会随着时间的推移而变大），但是兰伯特不知道如何去感觉到艾斯卡尔身上的新气味。他身上的气味像山葵，当然还有汗液和他本身的味道，但是……还有悲伤的味道。他很难过。他的脸上几乎没有什么表情，但他的味道就是很悲伤。

“嘿。”

艾斯卡尔抬起眼来看兰伯特。他这才突然意识到自己正在为对方的哀伤而难过，感到心沉甸甸的。但是他只是困难地吞咽了一下，而后询问道：“你害怕吗？”他的嗓音比之前刻意地温柔还要柔和得多。

艾斯卡尔撇嘴，露出了浅浅的微笑。但这个表情更像是一个鬼脸。“对。”对方这么回答，声音也同样轻柔。“杰洛特也曾经和我们一样。我想，维瑟米尔甚至也会这么想。尽管。往后的日子处处惊心。没人能为第一次启程做好充分的准备。”

兰伯特点头，吃完了手里的吐司。他意识到艾斯卡尔已经过了一段如口中所说的日子了。直到兰伯特吃完东西时，艾斯卡尔也没站起来，只是拿走了盘子。

“你现在能睡着了吗？”艾斯卡尔问。

兰伯特想了想，确实在认真地想这个问题。在知道自己并非是唯一一个感到恐惧的人后便感觉好多了。但是他仍然无法安心入睡，所以用摇头回复了对方。

“我可以陪着你。我们无需再谈论这事了。”

这听起来不错。兰伯特通常是尖酸刻薄的，但今晚不想让对方生气，所以点头同意。同时，他还在偷偷想对方的微笑是如此美好。

他们坐在兰伯特的床上，向后靠着床头板。艾斯卡尔坐在床边，一只脚踏在地板上，让自己整个身体弯曲着，将手掌放在大腿上。兰伯特坐在床上，将膝盖顶在胸前，还用双臂环住腿。他现在很焦虑，不仅是因为以后的启程，而是因为这是在五年中有人第一次进入他的房间。这人便是坐在身下这张床上的艾斯卡尔。

幸运的是，吐司和蜂蜜还停留在他的舌尖上。他总是很擅长让自己相信身体很舒适，所以将注意力集中在舌尖上。不久后，他便开始疲惫不堪。他的头向下歪了歪，四肢缓缓地舒展开来。艾斯卡尔凑过来触碰他，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上。这很舒服。兰伯特合上了双眼，逐渐沉入梦乡。

他肯定睡了一觉，因为在黎明后一个小时的时候才醒来。他将那只玩具小羊紧紧地抱在胸口处。（它现在有点脏，而且有点破）他的枕头上还存留了山葵的味道。

\--

他第一年在外闯荡受了不少危险。他厌恨将自己推向现在生活的一切东西。他恨维瑟米尔。他恨变种、青草试炼和怪兽。还有第一次嫖妓时冲昏自己头脑的女人，她将他身上的钱偷走了。

在此之后，他将自己藏在森林之中，见一个怪杀一个怪，无视那些人类。

但是他无法让自己无视求救声。这让他疯狂地跑向声音来源的方向。在他回过神来时，他已经杀死了女妖*，还看到樵夫正准备将口袋里的钱给自己。

所以他重新上路，每迈出一步便咒骂世界一声。

当他发现自己正前往凯尔莫罕时，他感到高兴。虽然他并没有计划回去，但是当他有一天醒来时发现自己已经快到了。在几天的奔波后，他终于回到了凯尔莫罕。

他尽可能地收集了物资。因为凛冬将至，他还租下了坐落在山脚的村庄的一辆马车。沿着路，他发现有些马蹄印还是新的，便开始好奇那是谁留下的痕迹。如果那是杰洛特的，那么那些痕迹便是可以接受的。如果那是维瑟米尔留下的，那么将无法忍受。如果那是艾斯卡尔的——

他开始意识到自己很乐意再见到艾斯卡尔。

所以他顺着痕迹，拉着自己那匹拖着货车的可怜的马。那些痕迹可能是艾斯卡尔留下的。如果是的话，那么他们将会在这条小路上重逢。那将会很美好。

兰伯特突然被一阵孤独感击中了。他知道为什么杰洛特喜欢把萝卜当成人来对话了。杰洛特还坚持她能听懂自己说话。只因旅程是寂寞的。在多年的思考后，他还是再一次地选择独身一人。但他愤怒于自己如此孤独。

他没能在这条小路上遇见任何人。但是在当他穿过架在冰冻的河流之上的小桥时，他的马匹开始变得疲惫，还想要咬他。就在这时，有人在门口出现了，还挥手致意。

“兰伯特！”艾斯卡尔呼唤他。“我还以为杰洛特是第二个到的呢。”

兰伯特摇摇头。“他又老又慢。”他这么回复。“我敢打赌，他在下一周到来之前是不会到的。”

“尊重你的兄长。”艾斯卡尔斥责他，但嘴角有着微笑。对方闻起来——像解脱？然后他看到对方从口袋里拿出了薄荷糖，和过去给的糖是同一种。兰伯特因自己接过糖果速度之快而感到尴尬。他已经有好几个月没吃过糖了。

艾斯卡尔不知该说些什么，只是拍了拍兰伯特的肩膀，然后企图偏过头不看他是如何将糖吃进嘴中的。单独的薄荷太辣了，但足够的糖分会让它变得可口。

艾斯卡尔和兰伯特花了一周待在一起。后者闯进了对方的污渍，并且还要求一起睡。（这会很温暖的，他这么告诉自己，这就够了）当杰洛特抵达时，他将嘴紧闭，脸上没好意。艾斯卡尔看了一眼杰洛特，而后转头对他说：“你可以帮忙去解下来杰洛特的行李吗？我得和他聊一聊。”

兰伯特皱起眉毛，一肚子怨言。但他还是去做了。毕竟艾斯卡尔请求自己去做。他想偷听他们的聊天，但还是不知道该不该这么去做。这是他第一年上路闯荡世界。他才被承认为猎魔人。他够不够格去取笑杰洛特呢？

当兰伯特卸下东西来后，走向厨房去喝了点东西。下一秒便被杰洛特抓住，紧紧地抱了一会。这还没完，杰洛特还摸了摸他的头发。这让他突然喊出声来：“滚远点，混蛋！”

“我都说过他会这么说的。”艾斯卡尔从桌子那边走过来，话语中充满着自信。

“不要轻易摸他的头发。”杰洛特回复道，用臂弯环住兰伯特的脖子，勒着他走到了桌子旁。

这晚，兰伯特在睡觉前还在想杰洛特为什么如此——如此亲昵。正当陷入思考时，艾斯卡尔敲了敲门框。

“我可以进来吗？”他问。

“可以。”兰伯特嘟囔着，起身坐在床边上，套上了袜子。他感觉有点冷。很显然，缓慢的心跳让血液循环很糟糕。

艾斯卡尔走近，离他还是有段距离的。兰伯特直起身子，摸了摸脖子。（杰洛特太用力勒这里了）这时，艾斯卡尔缩短了两人之间的距离，倾身拥住了他。

“我们已经失去了很多兄弟了。”在兰伯特喊叫之前，艾斯卡尔轻声说道。“看到你能平安回来，我们真的很高兴。”

兰伯特不知道该说什么，所以喃喃道，“你他妈快要和我融为一体了。”

“我，真心很高兴。”艾斯卡尔放开他，脸上出现了坏笑，然后揪了揪他的耳朵。兰伯特喉咙里发出低低的怪声表示不满，反手打了对方的手臂。“好梦，兰伯特。”

兰伯特的喉咙一下子收紧，在一段时间的用力后才说出了话。“你也是。”可艾斯卡尔已经走远了。

\--

已经五年了，尽管兰伯特仍然尖酸刻薄还喜欢抱怨。他想从这种生活中逃离开来。在成为猎魔人的第二年冬天时，他不再为自己是一位最年轻的狼派猎魔人而感到担忧，开始无休止地烦恼所有人，试着得到他们的注意。他想要——他想要惹人生气。他想知道自己不是唯一一个被这种生活惹烦的人。

他想要解脱。

杰洛特拍了他几次，力度很轻。维瑟米尔只是看着他，然后兰伯特便噤声。艾斯卡尔会让他怒骂，不过后来便走过来抱住他。兰伯特想要推开他，但艾斯卡尔小声说，“我很抱歉。”然后一切的烦恼便随着这句话一消而散了。

所以接下来三年全都是抱怨和捉弄，但他只是用了一半的力气，因为他知道所有人都不关心他的话。他们试着甩开那些话，希望能有一个安静的环境。所以兰伯特不得不退让，逐渐变得和他们一样安静，但很疲惫。

在第五个凛冬时，他回来时变得十分安静。他知道今年一整年只得到了三个委托。为此，他产生了不少失败感。他为了口粮还做了不少愚蠢的事情。当然，其他猎魔人要是得知这点的话，估计也厌恨自己做这些事情。

“我不明白。”杰洛特在晚餐时低声说。那晚，兰伯特刚刚回来。“我们几个怎么才在今年总共获取了十三个委托呢？”

“有一队人类在帮忙杀怪。”艾斯卡尔疲倦地说道。“他们训练有素，但他们不是猎魔人。我敢打赌，他们明年开春就挂掉了。”

“不要试着低估人类。”维瑟米尔严肃起来。“如果他们在明年也声势浩大的话，他们将会比我们还要占优势。然后那些人将会认为猎魔人已经不被需要了。我们需要警惕这事。”

三个年轻些的狼派猎魔人共同点了头。

兰伯特在一整个冬天都很安静，几乎没出声。他在这一年还不算完全的失败，但在下一年呢？在他离开凯尔莫罕的前一晚，他紧紧地抱着那只小羊羔，但他仍然无法入睡。他已经不认为蜂蜜吐司能起什么作用了。

去他妈的。他想为了今年的事去找个人问问。那个人可能觉得这事不算个坎。他知道杰洛特太过于亲切，但是对方毕竟是自己的兄长。兰伯特觉得问对方有点不太对劲。维瑟米尔太像个父亲了，他不愿意将弱点暴露给对方。

兰伯特从床上爬起来，甚至没注意到自己夹着小羊走出了房间。

艾斯卡尔的门紧闭，但是兰伯特能听到里面的动静。他轻轻地敲了门，突然害怕起来。如果艾斯卡尔会嘲笑他呢？如果艾斯卡尔拒绝回答，还将半夜前来找他这事向其他人公布呢？如果艾斯卡尔同意回答，但还是将内容公之于众呢？当艾斯卡尔打开门时，兰伯特意识到已经没时间折返回自己的房间了。

“嘿。”艾斯卡尔轻声说道。

兰伯特意识到自己没想好该怎么说出前来的目的。但是他还是叽里咕噜地说了话：“两个人在一起会更暖和。”这是他能做到的让两人之间变得近距离的极限了。

艾斯卡尔点头说道：“的确是。”但并没有移动身子，让他进去。

兰伯特低头看着脚尖。“我可以……”他吞咽口水很困难，不知道该怎么将自己的所想说出。

“进来吧。”艾斯卡尔拉着他的手臂，让他进了房间。

和对方在一起，他一点也不觉得尴尬。兰伯特希望他们能背对背地入睡。但是这个希望在艾斯卡尔拉过自己，让头靠在下巴处便消散了。手臂温暖又有力，艾斯卡尔像个柔软的人类，一点也不像猎魔人。

“这样行吗？”艾斯卡尔问他。

兰伯特觉得喉咙收紧，说不出话来，于是点头同意。之后他便让自己融化在拥抱之中。的确，两个人共同裹着一个被子上会觉得温暖。他试探性地将双臂划过对方的小腹，最终在腰部上收紧。互相抱着对方，这让他感觉很好。现在他想问，为什么之前没能知道还能这么做呢？

在此之后，他觉得入睡变得更轻松了。

\-- 

从此以后，在每年冬天，他都会开始这样的计算：“有多少个晚上没和艾斯卡尔睡觉”。他不想让一起拥抱着睡觉成为常态，因为不想让其他人得知自己正在做什么。当他去艾斯卡尔房间的时候，他都会穿同一件衬衫和长裤。这样一来，他的衣服上便不会有对方的气味了。当轮到他时，他会非常熟练地溜进洗衣房，然后将衣服塞进众多衣物中。直到有一晚，艾斯卡尔低声对他说：“杰洛特开始问起来这里为什么有你的味道了。你想让我告诉他吗？”

兰伯特已经三十六了，对于这个问题他像个孩子似地回答不上来。他只是想和一个人分享床铺，让身子温暖起来。他连忙摇头，悄声说：“我以后……以后不会这么做了。”

“我会想你的。”

变种人想要表达情感几乎是不太可能的。但是兰伯特倏地脸红了，虽然脸红的程度让人看不出。他将脸埋进了艾斯卡尔的胸前。他们不会再讨论这件事了。

兰伯特第一次对艾斯卡尔产生了情欲。他立刻停止这个有些吓人的想法。他才不想要性爱！他觉得拥抱就够好了！他不应该去想要前者，但是他又想要放纵自己。拥抱就足够放纵了，他才不想要其他超越此界限的事情！

艾斯卡尔还是注意到了这件事。当兰伯特不再与他一起入睡时，身上又开始散发出悲伤的味道。尽管艾斯卡尔表现得一切正常，但还是能闻出来。在一周后，兰伯特回来了，继续自己一个人蜷缩在小屋里睡着，在白日里试着尽可能地多与艾斯卡尔接触。艾斯卡尔的气味变回了之前的味道。当艾斯卡尔表现出喜欢他回来时，他几乎因这事而呻吟起来。

当兰伯特四十五岁时，他们在旅程中相遇了。由于旅馆老板不愿意让他们分开睡，于是他们又再一起睡了。

他们在一起放纵地喝酒。当差点打起来时，艾斯卡尔拉着兰伯特回到了他们的房间。门安全地紧闭着。兰伯特便捧起艾斯卡尔的脸来，热烈地吻着对方。当艾斯卡尔回吻他时，他感到惊讶，但同时也感受到了愉悦。他们互相撕扯着对方的衣服。兰伯特如此渴望得到对方的身体，甚至差点喊出声来。

这也太棒了。分享床铺将不会得到像今天一样的感受。今晚，兰伯特什么也不想去关心。他唯一想去关心的事情便是被艾斯卡尔紧紧抱住，然后被对方口交。

今晚注定无眠——猎魔人在路上都通常睡得很少，毕竟——他们得聊天。就是字面上的意思。他们得聊聊以后该是否该跟维瑟米尔和杰洛特说起这件事或者让他们自己去猜。他们得聊聊是否该再做上一次或者应该回到之前的那种拥抱模式。艾斯卡尔让兰伯特做大多数的选择。他们不会再谈起这件事，但他们也不会真的去躲避这事。兰伯特意识到自己不想停下来。说真的，他一点也不关心自己应该将艾斯卡尔看作为自己的兄长。他从没这样想过，在未来也不会这么想。他爱对方。

这个想法在脑子里一闪而过。在那一瞬间里，他几乎无法呼吸。兰伯特深爱着艾斯卡尔。

大概猎魔人还是存留了些情感吧。

**Author's Note:**

> [房间除了我们没有另外的人。房间里有一张桌子，有一盏灯。我戴着墨镜，将手里的便签本和笔递给了你。]
> 
> 来点评论吧？
> 
> 注释：  
> *女妖：女妖（Banshee）是妖灵的一种，会利用他们刺耳的叫声唤醒死者与敌人作战。他们的叫声还可以使敌人昏迷，让他们能够轻松进行直接攻击。（来自猎魔人维基）


End file.
